


we were ships in the night

by rosieyeon



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Yvesoul - Freeform, bestfriends to lovers, just yvesoul being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosieyeon/pseuds/rosieyeon
Summary: It was like every vein in her body was screaming 'Jinsoul, Jinsoul, Jinsoul' and it doesn't stop.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	we were ships in the night

**Author's Note:**

> i saw that one interview where yves said that jinsoul once called her baby and me being the mentally unwell and sleep deprived person that i am, decided to write it at night.
> 
> please listen to Sweet Night by V (the title is also from this song) and Certain Things by James Arthur. it makes this boring fic better i promise.
> 
> \- sha

Sooyoung twists the doorknob with her sweaty hands, her heart still pounding frantically against her chest after the exhausting hours she spent in the practice room. 

Her nose was filled with lavender as she enters the tiny dorm. She pushes her hair back as she sighs out, removing the shoes off her feet. Sooyoung stares at the bed in front of her absentmindedly, all she wanted right now was to just get a lay of the inviting land. She flops down, her right arm out while the other is on her stomach, her eyes closed shut. 

As her eyelids fall down, blurry images of Jinsoul appeared in her head. Sooyoung gulps as her mind recalls how the girl sways with her hips as she dances, her every move was fluid and soulful, her blonde hair flowing like waves that it makes her head absolutely spin. It even made it harder for Sooyoung not to notice her when she comes barging in the practice room with sweatpants and a white crop top showing off her toned stomach, it was rare to see the younger wear such an outfit and it was making her lose her mind. She shakes her head slowly to try and keep the thoughts away, both her hands on her face. 

Sooyoung failed. Instead of the thoughts flowing away out of her mind, it only gets worse. It was like every vein in her body was screaming 'Jinsoul, Jinsoul, Jinsoul' and it doesn't stop.

She let her fingers brush through her hair frustratingly before getting up, her clothes and body were both sweaty and sticky due to all the practice she did a while ago and as much as she wants to just sleep she can't possibly bring herself to do that since that would be straight up gross if she doesn't clean herself up. She took her clothes off and enters the bathroom, Jinsoul not leaving her mind at all. 

Sooyoung thinks maybe it's the four walls surrounding her that makes the girl consume her mind too easily (It wasn't).

When her bare feet touched the cold ground of the dorm once again, she closes her eyes. Sooyoung dries herself up before putting on an oversized shirt, matching with a short bottom. As her head hit the velvety pillow, she feels like she’s drowning, not because of how soft it was but because of her head- pounding with the name Jinsoul.

Sooyoung’s body turns to the side of the bed and closed her eyes to try and make her mind stop for a while and let herself get a rest. She was about to lose conscious when she hears the door creak open, following with footsteps that she knows too clearly. She squeezes her eyes shut to stop herself from looking at the person, because she knows damn well she wouldn’t be able to let herself get a rest if she does. But once she hears the person’s voice, Sooyoung failed once again.

“Baby, are you sleeping?” Her eyes were now wide, and every tissue in her body now awake. Sooyoung gets up with furrowed eyebrows, “Did you just call me baby?” she emphasized the last word, she mentally high-fived herself when she realized she didn’t sound like how her heart was beating right now; frantic. Jinsoul giggles, and Sooyoung cringes when her mind whispers how it sounded like music to her ears.

The girl goes on her knees, "You are a baby," she says before lying down next to her. Her throat becomes dry and she feels like her chest is about to explode, she turns her head to look at Jinsoul lying down, both their gaze meet- and that's how it started again, the whispers at the back of her head.

'Jinsoul, Jinsoul, Jinsoul.'

(Does friends normally make you feel like this?)

"I'm not a baby." Sooyoung strongly stated while glaring at the girl. Jinsoul smiles as she makes her eyes a bit smaller, subtly giving her the 'are you sure?' look to piss the older woman off. Of course she didn't, how could she when everything Jinsoul does makes her heart beat rapidly and the corners of her mouth to turn upward. Sooyoung playfully glares at her while pouting, she lets the comfortable mattress consume her whole body, a pout still on her lips. 

She hears the girl next to her slightly giggling once again before muttering a quick, "See? A baby." Sooyoung frowns and decided to protest, she faces Jinsoul, immediately regretting it when she realized their faces are both just inches apart. Sooyoung holds her breath for a second, she tries to say something but her mouth isn't letting her at all. She sees Jinsoul raising her eyebrows cockily, "What? Is there something you want to say?" 

Sooyoung bit the inside of her right cheek, "I am not a baby." The woman in front of her silently laughs, she freezed when she feels Jinsoul's breath hit her face. And the next thing she knew, the blonde-haired girl is inching her face closer to her until their noses touch. Sooyoung feels the world falling off her shoulders, and she can’t breathe. 

“But you are,” Jinsoul pouts, her eyes stickly glued to Sooyoung’s, “You’re my baby.” She continued to pout before blowing air on the brunette girl’s face with her nose. A loud laugh escaped past Jinsoul’s lips while closing her eyes, Sooyoung lays there motionless. 

She doesn’t know what to do, her heart was beating like it’s gonna come out of her chest, and her hands were sweaty once again. Nothing was rushing through her mind but it feels like something bigger than her is. Jinsoul stops laughing when she looks at Sooyoung’s face, there was something on it that she can’t place. Both of them were now looking at each other’s eyes intently, heartbeat pounding at the same time. 

Sooyoung’s mind is coated, it burst out louder this time, ’Jinsoul, Jinsoul, Jinsoul’.

(Does friends normally make you feel like this?) 

Jinsoul bit her lip, still looking at Sooyoung’s eyes. This caused the older to look down at her lips, regret written all over her face when she finds herself unable to keep her eyes away from it. When Jinsoul’s teeth release her bottom lip, she finally avert her gaze away from the soft lips and keep it on Jinsoul’s eyes. That’s when she caught the blonde staring at her lips, and immediately looking back at Sooyoung’s eyes when she realized she was caught. 

‘Jinsoul, Jinsoul, Jinsoul’

Sooyoung glances at the lips that looks like the velvety pillow her head is on right now. 

‘Jinsoul, Jinsoul, Jinsoul’

She feels the girl’s nose brushing against her’s once again, causing her to look back up at Jinsoul’s eyes. 

‘Jinsoul, Jinsoul, Jinsoul’

Sooyoung felt Jinsoul’s hot breath against her face when she inches closer once again. 

‘Jinsoul, Jinsoul, Jinsoul’

She closes her eyes when she sees Jinsoul continue, her mind full of nothing, and she feels like every butterfly that has been hiding in her ribcage has finally decided to show themselves. 

‘Jinsoul, Jinsoul, Jinsoul’

(Does friends normally make you feel like this?) 

Fingers were now gently touching her face. The name that was in her head completely stopped when she feels a lip pressed against her’s. Sooyoung’s stomach drops, the butterflies in her stomach were stuck, pounding on her ribcage with rage. Sooyoung squeezes her eyes shut harder this time to stop the bomb from exploding. 

(Friends don’t make you feel like this). 

Sooyoung pulls away from the kiss, she furrows her brow, trying to comprehend, “I- I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry.” 

Shame and regret were laced in Jinsoul’s words, the girl was about to turn her body from the other side of the bed when Sooyoung puts her hand on the back of her head and pulls it close to her. She captured the younger girl’s lips with passion. The kiss was softer and comfortable this time, no questions and confusion included in it. Sooyoung thinks it’s beautiful how her lips feels perfect on Jinsoul’s. 

The blonde sighs into the kiss while Sooyoung smiles. It was Jinsoul’s turn to pull away this time, she stares at Sooyoung’s face, the brunette has her eyes still closed- recovering and letting the event that just happened sink in. 

As Sooyoung meets Jinsoul’s eyes, the butterflies that has been trying to escape the strongly built ribcage of her’s have finally made their way out. Jinsoul brings their body closer as she gives her a sweet smile. 

“I think I like you,” Jinsoul shyly confesses, while the woman in front of her gives her a peck on the lips, “I like you too.” Sooyoung’s mumbles against Jinsoul’s lips. 

They both hold each other with their arms. Sooyoung grins when the name that has been pounding on her mind is in front of her, holding her. She falls asleep with both her and Jinsoul’s heart beating against each other at the same time, pounding with- 

Jinsoul and Sooyoung.


End file.
